


Daffodils

by cou_fey_rac22



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, bahorel is a good boyfriend and we love him, feuilly is having a bad day and bahorel loves him, feuilly is very drunk and very emotional and we love him too, hallmark abba and flowers make everything all better, hurt/comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cou_fey_rac22/pseuds/cou_fey_rac22
Summary: In which Feuilly has a hard day and Bahorel is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Daffodils

Bahorel was in a particularly good mood that day. So much so, in fact, that he even took the thirty-minute walk to the superstore just to buy a bouquet of nice flowers for his boyfriend. Daffodils. Feuilly’s favorite. 

He grinned ear to ear as approached his shared apartment door, daffodils in hand, and carefully turned the key in the lock. He gave the door a forceful nudge, causing it to swing open, and hit the wall in the process. He winced and carefully closed the door, making sure the wall was not too seriously damaged. 

“Sorry, my friend,” He smiled as he ran his hand across the chipped paint, “I’ll have Feu fix that as soon as possible.” Speaking of which, Feuilly should be home by now. Bahorel scanned the room in search of his boyfriend, but Feuilly was nowhere to be seen. Odd. Bahorel set the daffodils on the kitchen island and began his search for Feuilly. 

It didn’t take a detective to figure out where Feuilly could’ve gone, just someone who knew him well over the years. Like Bahorel. 

On any normal day, Feuilly would be sitting in the living room with a smile on his face, awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend. If he wasn’t there, then he could be in one of two places. The balcony, which was where he went to think, or the bedroom, which was his place of comfort when he was having a rough day. Since Bahorel could see clearly into the living room and balcony from where he was in the kitchen, he could tell that Feuilly was in neither of those places. So, by order of elimination, he was probably curled up in the bedroom, which also meant today had probably not been a good day for him. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I bought these flowers,” Bahorel muttered to himself as he grabbed the daffodils off the island and quickly walked to the bedroom. As he reached the wooden door, he immediately knew Feuilly’s day had been a really bad one. The door was closed, the lights were off, and he could hear ABBA blaring through the walls. 

Bahorel cautiously opened the door and was suddenly hit with the foul stench of very strong alcohol. “Feuilly?” He called, gazing across the room. It was a pigsty to say the very least. The music went mute and a lump on the bed, that Bahorel had at first thought was a pile of clothes, turned to face him.

“Rel?” A voice from the bed slurred, “That you?” Bahorel squinted through the dark and could vaguely make out Feuilly’s face from inside the giant pile on the bed.

“Babe…” Bahorel entered the room and approached the bed, careful not to step on any of the assorted items discarded on the floor. “Wh- are you alright?” He kneeled in front of the bed and stuck out his arm to search for his boyfriend’s face. His hand finally made contact and he ran his fingers through the other man’s ginger hair.

“Mmm.” Feuilly grunted in response, “Jus’ some jerks bein jerks,” Bahorel sighed and climbed onto the bed, allowing Feuilly to rest his head against his chest.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked gently as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Nuh-uh,” Feuilly mumbled into Bahorel’s chest. Bahorel smiled and shook his head at his Feuilly’s stubbornness, but let it slide.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked as he softly pressed a kiss on the top of Feuilly’s head. Feuilly shifted in Bahorel’s arms to look up at him.

“Stay?” Feuilly asked, his voice small as tears pricked the ends of his eyes, “Please.” 

“Of course darling,” Bahorel replied. He made a mental note to call Feuilly’s boss and tell her that Feuilly would not be at work the next day. A drunk Feuilly is an emotional mess that many people are not equipped to handle, but a hungover Feuilly is a force of nature that only Bahorel could withstand. And he took great pride in that. 

“Wha’s that?” Feuilly slurred, gesturing to the flowers still clasped in Bahorel’s right hand. 

“Oh right!” Bahorel exclaimed. How could he have forgotten about the flowers? “I got these for you while I was out. They’re daffodils, your favorite.” He placed the bouquet in front of Feuilly and awaited his boyfriend’s drunken response. 

Feuilly went silent for a few seconds before tears pricked at his eyes again, “Rel they’re so beu’iful.” He choked out a sob and buried his face in Bahorel’s chest, “Thankyousomuch.” His voice was muffled, tearful, and dreadfully slurred, but Bahorel could make out every word. 

Of course babe.” He kissed the top of Feuilly’s head again as he cried into his flowers, “Want to watch some Hallmark movies?” 

Feuilly hesitated for a few seconds before nodding, “Yes.” He croaked out, turning to face the tv mounted on the wall. Bahorel smiled and switched on the Hallmark channel, knowing fully well that Feuilly would fall asleep before the end of the first movie. “Love you Rel,” Feuilly muttered, leaning sleepily against Bahorel’s chest.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write another fic at 3 am? Yes. Yes, I did. My friend thought it was cute so here it is... hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Cou-fey-rac on Tumblr :)))))))


End file.
